Time Travel and Duel Monsters
by Kishen Grim Camalot
Summary: The Master has come to duel. Will the 5D's gang rise to the challenge?


**This was an assignment for English that I did a couple years ago. As far as I can tell, it was my first fanfiction, so I thought I'd post it. Please read and review. I do not own any of the 5D's characters or elements, or the Doctor Who characters or elements. **

**That being said, on with the show.  
**

* * *

It began as a peaceful day in New Domino City. This particular day was one that everybody had hoped would be calm. You see, one year ago today our heroes had saved the world. Three of our heroes who are named Yusei, Jack, and Crow grew up in the same bad part of town but Jack had gone off to become the king of dueling and Crow had gone to take care of a group of orphans leaving Yusei to live in the part of town known as the satellite sector.

This team of duelists did save the world one year ago today but that is a different story. This story starts in the middle of New Domino forest where a big wooden blue box suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This very much surprised young Joey Wheeler who was walking by the spot at the time. Before he could do anything the door opened and out stepped a man in a long black overcoat with white hair and a duel disk on one arm. The man looked at Joey, smiled, and said "Could you please call team 5Ds and tell them I wish to duel?"

Now we go to Yusei, Jack, and Crow who are preparing for a new dueling competition at their headquarters. Leo and Luna were just starting school and Akiza had settled in to her new home near the Botanical Gardens. A knock on the door had woken the three duelists from their trance of strategy making. It was their friend Trudge from the police station. He told them about the blue box and the man who had come out of it and asked them to go immediately.

"Why should we help you?" asked Jack. "Your men should be able to handle some wacko in a box."

"If it were up to me," said Trudge, "we wouldn't even involve you guys. But this guy had asked to duel team 5Ds personally. We're rounding up the rest of the team as well."

Yusei thought a moment and said "We should at least find out who this guy is."

Crow agreed. "We'll come but we won't duel him without finding out why."

When they got there Akiza, Leo, and Luna were already there. Much to their confusion the army was there as well. Trudge spoke to the officer he left in charge.

"What's going on here?" he said. "I thought I left strict orders to not do anything until team 5Ds all got here!"

"You did sir." said the officer. "But we picked up some weird energy signatures coming from inside the blue box. Standard protocol was to phone the army in this situation."

"Protocol in this situation is to phone the bomb squad, not the army!" yelled the Trudge.

"Not if the man in the blue box is a time traveler sir." said the officer.

_Time traveler?_ thought Yusei. He had dealt with a time traveler once before and had decided time travel to be a bad idea. Trudge was still arguing with the officer when the army general came up to him.

"I'm general Gardner." said the general. "I have a court order here telling your men to clear the area. I just wanted to wait for you to get here before I told your men."

Much to Trudge's frustration the general was right. He ordered his men to clear out, wished Yusei and his friends good luck, and left. Then the general turned to team 5Ds.

"As I understand it," the general said, "you six are the duelists that this guy wants to duel. One of the police officers thought to contact this guy and he said he was a time traveler. The mayor has asked my men to hold our fire and the president agrees. He also wants you to duel this so called time traveler and find out who he really is. I, myself, would have just blown up this guy and his box but we don't know if those energy signatures will blow up and take the whole city with it."

"We'll do what we can sir." said Yusei. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yeah," said the general, "he calls himself the Master."

The signers started riding into the forest. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza were riding on their custom duel runners while Leo and Luna were riding on duel boards. Both could be used for a special type of dueling called turbo dueling. While they were getting close Aiza pulled up close to Yusei.

"Do you think this 'Master' is really a time traveler Yusei?" she said.

"I don't know," said Yusei, "but what I do know is that the last time I'd faced a time traveler I nearly lost. That being said, I'm glad I have my friends with me this time."

"Don't worry." said Jack, "If we do end up dueling this 'Master' then he's the one who's going to worry."

"Jack is right." put in Leo. "After all, we've saved the world before, right?"

Yusei knew Leo was right. But he still couldn't shake a feeling of doom. They soon came to the clearing where the Master and the blue box were found.

"Ah," said the Master as they pulled up to him, "team 5Ds. So nice to see you. Shall we start our turbo duel?"

"Hold it." said Atlas. "First, who are you really, second, how do we know you're a real time traveler, and third, what do you mean turbo duel? You need some sort of duel vehicle to turbo duel and I don't see one for you."

"I shall answer those questions." said the Master. "I'm just who you were told I was. I am the Master. As to my duel vehicle…" he snapped his fingers and the door of the blue box behind him and a long duel runner slid out.

_There's no way that a six foot long duel runner could fit into a seven foot tall rectangular prism!_ thought Leo to himself, _It's barely wind enough for a human!_ He didn't know it at the time but the others were thinking the same thing if not in the same words.

"And now for the time travel." said the Master, and with that he pressed a button on his coat. Then, some sort of bolt shot out of the top of the blue box. The bolt ripped a hole in the sky. This took our heroes by surprise.

"What do you want?" said Yusei.

"All will be revealed." said the Master. 'In the meantime enjoy the ride!" and with that the hole sucked everyone in.

When Yusei and the other signers woke up they found themselves on an invisible road. Underneath them was nothingness. Their duel runners and boards were near them. A second later they realized the Master was there to.

"Where are we?" asked Maria.

"A better question would be 'when' are we?" said the Master. "We are in the second before the big bang. My TARDIS ripped a hole in time and space just for this duel."

"TARDIS?" said Rose. "You mean the blue box?"

"That's right." said the Master. "The TARDIS was built to create time and space paradoxes like this. That is, after I altered it from when I... acquired it from its previous owner. That's also how my duel runner was able to fit in there." Then he got on his duel runner and said "If you want to know more then duel me!" and sped off into the blackness.

"Fine!" said Jack, "It's time to DUEL!" and with that the rest of the signers got on their duel vehicles and sped after the Master.

They hadn't gone more then two feet when underneath them was the big bang. The speed of the duel runners and boards had started up the timeline and the faster they went the faster time progressed around them. By the time they caught up to the Master the views around them became less then a blur. About this time speed world 2 kicked in.

"This is what I'd hoped for." said the Master. "Another six verses one duel with the signers."

"What do you mean another?" said Yusei, "We've never dueled you before."

"No, but you will." said the Master, "I'm from the future remember? And since I'm the challenger I'll take the first turn. I draw! To start, I'll activate the spell card 'Fears of Five'! This makes all of us send the top five cards on our decks to the graveyard." All the signers did so. "Then, I'll place one card face down, set one monster in face down defense position and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" said Luna. "I draw one card!"

"Be careful." said her brother Leo, "This guy is up to something." Luna nodded.

_Are you ready to duel guys?_ thought Luna and inside her head her duel monsters said they were. "I'll start my turn by activating the spell card 'Celestial Transformation'!" she said. "This allows me to special summon one fairy-type monster from my hand. So I pick Tethys, Goddess of Light! The downside is that her attack is halved, she can't attack, and she gets destroyed at the end phase of my turn, but I only need her for one turn, so I equip her with 'Synchro Booster', which raises her level by one. Then I summon the tuner monster 'Hanewata'! Now I tune Tethys and Hanewata to synchro summon a monster whose level equals the combined levels of Tethys and Hanewata! I synchro summon 'Ancient Fairy Dragon'!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon was Luna's ace card. Every signer had one. This one had no legs. It just flew with its fairy wings and kind of looked like a dragonfly. "Ancient Fairy Dragon," said Luna, "attack the Master's face-down monster! Now your life points will be wide open!"

"Wrong!" said the Master, "My face-down monster is 'Marshmallon' and he can't be destroyed by battle!" And he was right. When Marshmallon flipped face-up he stopped the dragon's attack. "Plus," continued the Master, "Whenever he's attacked while face down he deals 1000 points of damage to its opponent! So your life points go down from 4000 to 3000!"

"Luna!" shouted Leo as she started to swerve.

"I'm all right." she said. "I'll end my turn."

"Tell me Master," said Yusei, "why are you doing all of this?"

"Because," said the Master, "it's what I was saved to do! In the future, I was found by the government after a fight with my people, the Time Lords. The government saved my life! And in return," he continued, "I was to become a weapon to combat the threat of the signers!"

_No Way! _thought the signers.

"I refuse to believe that our government would turn against us!" yelled Yusei.

"It's not them who turn against you," said the Master, "it's you who turn against them by going rouge! But they were soft. So after I beat you I stole the TARDIS to go back in time and recreate the human race as immortal men like me! But first I had find a point in time where team 5Ds is just entering into their prime so I could destroy them and I found you. Once I get rid of you no one will stop me!"

"But if you get rid of us won't you disappear?" asked Crow.

"Wrong again! According to the TARDIS I was never supposed to exist in the first place. I'm a paradox just like it!"

"I've heard enough!" yelled Leo. "It's my turn! I draw! I activate the spell card 'Foolish Burial' which sends one monster from my deck to the grave. Then I activate the spell card 'Morphtronic Repair' which can special summon one morphtronic monster from the graveyard and be equipped to it. So say hello to 'Morphtronic Boomboxen'! Now I summon the tuner 'Morphtronic Cell Phonen'! Next I tune Boomboxen with Cell Phonen! Say hello to 'Power Tool Dragon'!"

Power Tool Dragon looks like a big robot dragon with yellow armor, a screw gun on one hand, and a bulldozer scoop on the other. "Power Tool Dragon, attack!" yelled Leo. Naturally Marshmallon wasn't destroyed.

"What good did that do?" laughed the Master.

_If I'm right about what Jack is going to do when his turn comes around,_ thought Leo, _I just saved Power Tool Dragon._

"It's my turn!" shouted Akiza, "I draw!"

"You know Akiza," said the Master, "with out humans plants could flourish."

"What do you mean?" asked Akiza.

"You know what I mean." said the Master, "Just look at the points in time we're passing! Since man's beginning he has destroyed the gifts that nature has given him. Plants, trees, and flowers all wasted on fires, buildings, and all other things. But my race could be socially conscious of mother nature. All I have to do is win this duel."

_He's playing on her love of plants._ thought Yusei, _That's a dirty trick._ For a whole minute Akiza was silent and the signers held their breath.

Then Akiza said "If you were allowed to rule then I'll bet that the planet would be desolate within a year! Besides, nothing could make me betray my friends!" _Especially Yusei._ "They helped me when no one else would. So I'll always help them! I summon 'Rose Knight'! And when he's summoned I can summon one level four or lower monster from my hand. So I bring out 'Blue Rose Dragon'!"

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," said the Master, "but you still can't synchro summon your 'Black Rose Dragon'. Its effect destroys all cards on the field including your own teammates' dragons!"

_He's right._ thought Akiza, _I can't take the chance!_ But then she glanced over at Leo and saw him nod to her. She glanced at Luna and she nodded too. She looked at Yusei and he mouthed the words _Do it._ At that moment she knew Leo and Luna had a plan to get their dragons back. _All right then._ she thought, _I can do this._ "Now I tune Rose Knight with Blue Rose Dragon to synchro summon 'Black Rose Dragon'!"

Then a monster appeared who looked like a crescent moon made of red rose petals with vines coming out of the bottom and one large vine coming from the center of the rose crescent that had rose petals at the end which made the head. This was the second of the signer ace dragons to appear. "And as you know, when Black Rose Dragon is synchro summoned it destroys all cards on the field!"

"I'm impressed that you had the guts to destroy your teammates' dragons." said the Master, "However, since I can't let my Marshmallon be destroyed just yet I activate the trap card 'Effect Jammer'. Now as long as this card remains on the field your dragon's effect can't be activated."

"Then I guess all that's left for me to do is attack!" said Akiza, and then Black Rose Dragon attacked Marshmallon. All the signers had attacked because they knew what Jack was going to do. The Master, however, did not.

"Nice going Akiza!" said Yusei.

"Agreed." said Crow, "And now it's my turn. I draw!"

"You know," said the Master, "without humans birds will flourish."

"Save it bub!" said Crow, "If that speech didn't work on Akiza then it won't work on me. Besides, who are you to talk about nature? What you're trying to do is unnatural! I respect my winged friends too much to let you win." He paused. "With that being said I summon 'Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind'! And when I control one blackwing monster I can special summon 'Blackwing-Bora the Spear'! Then I equip Bora with 'Synchro Booster'. And we all know what that does. Now I tune Gale and Bora to synchro summon 'Blackwing Dragon'!"

Blackwing Dragon was a quadrupled dragon with a black mane and huge white wings. It was the third signer trump dragon "Now Blackwing Dragon," shouted Crow, "attack!"

"You fool." said the Master, "You can't destroy Mashmallon!"

"Don't you get it Master?!" said Crow, "I don't have too!"

"And now he's cleared the way for my turn!" shouted Jack, "I draw!"

"Since you have a monster and I have none I can special summon 'Vice Dragon' from my hand. Then I summon 'Force Resonator'! Now I tune Force Resonator with Vice Dragon to synchro summon 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!"

Red Dragon Archfiend was a huge red dragon with ram horns. It was the fourth signer ace dragon. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" yelled Jack.

"And Due to Red Dragon Archfiend's effect, all your defense position monsters are destroyed!" shouted Crow, and so Marshmallon was destroyed..

"Just like in the future." said the Master, "So in synch, so team-like... It makes me sick."

"Is there supposed to be something wrong with that?" asked Yusei.

Before the Master could answer Jack said "I end my turn! And since it's the end phase of my turn Red Dragon Archfiend's effect destroys all monsters on the field that didn't attack this turn!"

"And since we all attacked," said Akiza,

"None of our monsters get destroyed!" finished Leo.

"And now, it's my turn!" shouted Yusei, "So to start, I'll activate 'Foolish Burial' to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then I summon 'Junk Synchron'! And his effect is that I can now special summon one level two or lower warrior-type monster from the grave. So I pick 'Speed Warrior'! Now by tributing Speed Warrior I can special summon 'Turret Warrior' from my hand and when I do Speed Warrior's atk. is added to Turret Warrior's! Now I tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior to synchro summon 'Stardust Dragon'!

Stardust Dragon was a big white dragon with a head shaped like a trident. It was the fifth signer ace dragon. "Now you can see why it's better to work together then alone." said Yusei, "After all, I'm sure you've worked alone all your life Master. Stardust Dragon, attack!" Finally one of the signer's attacks had gotten through bringing the Master's life points down from 4000 to 1500; but the Master just smiled.

"You must feel pretty proud of yourselves right about now," he said, "but in truth you just lost this duel. Because, it's my turn! And I draw! Now I activate the effect of Speed World 2 and remove seven speed counters to draw one more card. Then I activate the spell card 'Fears of Five' to send the top five cards of all our decks to the graveyard." _The stage is set._ Thought the Master. "Now since I have ten monsters in my grave I can special summon, from my hand, 'Sephlyon, the Ultimate Time Lord'!"

Sephlyon was a huge golden monster that just floated off the ground. "With 4000 atk. he's unstoppable!" said the Master, "And now I activate his effect which brings back a level eight or higher monster in my graveyard and makes his atk. 4000! Say hi to 'Time Eater'! Next I activate the spell 'Self-Destruct Sequence' which sends any of my monsters to the grave and inflicts damage to your life points equal to the combined atk. of the monsters that were sent to the grave! Your Blackwing Dragon can't protect you all!"

"But my Stardust Dragon can!" yelled Yusei, "By removing it from play I can negate the activation of your spell and destroy it!"

"Wait Yusei!" shouted Akiza, "If Stardust isn't on the field you'll be defenseless!"

"It's to late now!" saidYuseil as Stardust Dragon left the field, "Besides, it's better to have five of us fighting him then just one."

"How true." said the Master. "But I intend to have that number decrease even more. I summon 'Time Wizard'! Now I activate his effect to flip a coin. If heads all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" He flipped a coin which landed on heads.

_Oh no!_ thought Luna,_ Now all our dragons will be destroyed!_ And they were.

"Now I activate the spell 'Effect Gift'. Now by removing from play one monster in my deck I can select one monster on the field, to gain the effects of that monster and double his atk.! However other monsters I control can't attack but that's a small price to pay. So I remove from play 'Berserk Dragon' to have Sephlyon gain his effect to attack four times! So to start I'll attack Jack and Crow!"

Even with full health neither of them could stand up to the 4000 atk. and when their life points reached zero both just disappeared. _I can't sense them like I could before._ thought Yusei, _Why can't I sense them?_

"Oops." Said the Master, "I forgot to mention that when life points reach zero you disappear from history altogether."

"You Monster!" shouted Luna.

"For that dearie," said the Master, "you're next. Sephlyon Attack!"

"Luna! NO!" yelled Leo as Luna disappeared into the time stream.

"And to end this turn," said the Master, "Sephlyon, attack Yusei!"

At the last momentAkiza swerved in front of Yusei taking the damage herself and disappearing. "Akiza!" yelled Yusei. He had always felt a connection with her bigger then the signer connection. Some people might call this connection love. But whatever it was, all Yusei felt then was rage. "Master," he said, "…YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"Tut, tut," said the Master, "rage doesn't become you Yusei. And it won't help your friends."

"It doesn't have too!" said Leo who had tears on his face, and then he turned to Yusei. "Yusei," he said, "you worry about the Master. Make sure you destroy him. Because if anyone can do it, it's you. Don't worry about our friends. I'll take care of them!" and then he turned back to the Master and said "It's my turn! I draw!"

"And since your turn ended Master," said Yusei, "Stardust Dragon comes back to the field!"

"And to start this turn," said Gerald, "I'll activate the spell card 'Monster Reborn'! This allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard! So come on back Power Tool Dragon! Now I summon the tuner Morphtronic Lanturn! Now I tune Lanturn with Power Tool Dragon! I synchro summon 'LIFE STREAM DRAGON'!"

Life Stream Dragon looks just like Power Tool Dragon except it's made of wood instead of metal. It was the final signer ace dragon. "Now I activate Life Stream's special ability! When he's synchro summoned I can make my team's life points 4000 each!" Leo said. And then Jack, Crow, Luna, and Akiza reappeared as quickly as they disappeared. They were tired, confused, but real and triumphant.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Guys!" said Yusei, "You're back!"

"Leo! You saved us!" said Luna.

"Of course." said Leo who was smiling, "I couldn't just let you disappear from history altogether could I? I may spend my time with machines but I still need human friends. And I'd hate to try and make new ones."

"Thanks Leo." said Crow.

"Don't worry. I won't let it go to my head."

"Who cares?" said the Master who was looking bored, "I'll just destroy them again anyways. And since you brought them back this round they can't take their turns. You just wasted a good turn."

"Shut up!" said Yusei.

"You call that a comeback? You're not even trying." Then, a bright light appeared and engulfed the signers.

_"What's going on?" said Yusei. Then a figure appeared in front of them._

_ "Hey." said Leo, "It's Bruno!"_

_ "Listen," said Bruno, "I'm speaking to you from beyond. The Master is broadcasting your duel to the entire world and I had to help you." He paused. "I think you should know that your dragons were once knights."_

_ "Knights?" said Crow._

"_Indeed. They were knights who served the Crimson Dragon but were imprisoned in the forms of dragons so they could live longer should they be needed again. This card is the only thing that can release them." And then he held out a card and Yusei went to take it…_ and they were back in the duel.

"What just happened?" asked the Master, "You were engulfed by that light for only a second and you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You wouldn't happen to be broadcasting this duel all over the world would you?" asked Crow.

"How did you know that?"

"Never you mind!" said Yusei, "It just means more people will see your defeat! Because with my friends right by my side you can't win!"

Then something extraordinary happened. One by one all the signer's marks disappeared. Then all six of them combined appeared on Yusei's back as the completed mark of the Crimson Dragon.

_The top card of my deck is glowing._ thought Yusei, _It must be a powerful card. Time to find out what it is._ "It's my turn!" he said, "I draw!" Then he noticed what he drew. _That wasn't in my deck before._ he thought, _It must be the card Bruno gave me. I guess it's time to use it._ "I activate the spell card 'Signer Call'!"

"I've never heard of that card before," said the Master looking surprised, "what does it do?"

"I'll tell you." said Yusei, "Since Stardust Dragon and Life Stream Dragon are on the field and Red Dragon Archfiend, Blackwing Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon are in the graveyard I can send Stardust and Life Stream Dragon to the grave to summon the Signer Knights!"

"Signer Knights?" said the Master who was staring to look scared.

"That's right!" said Luna, "Starting with 'Ancient Fairy Knight'!"

"And 'Life Stream Knight'!" said Leo.

"Plus 'Black Rose Knight'!" said Akiza.

"Don't forget about 'Blackwing Knight'." said Crow.

"Plus 'Red Knight Archfiend'!" said Jack.

"And finally," ended Yusei, "'Stardust Knight!'" The remarkable thing about these six Signer Knights was that each one looked like their owner in armor. For example, Red Knight Archfiend had short, spikey, blond hair and facial features just like Atlas.

"This is impossible!" yelled the Master who started to panic, "Inconceivable! You never had those in the future!"

"Well we have them now!" said Jack, "And now I activate my Red Knight Archfiend's ability to destroy all monsters who didn't attack last turn. So say goodbye to Time Wizard and Time Eater!"

"And now I'll activate Blackwing Knight's ability," said Crow, "to switch his atk. with Sephlyon's! So Sephlyon's attack becomes 2800 and Blackwing Knight's atk. becomes 4000!"

"This can't be good." said the Master.

"It isn't." said Atlas, "Now Red Knight Archfiend! Destroy Sephlyon!"

With that one attack, the Masters life points went down from 1500 to 1300.

"Wait!" begged the Master.

"Done waiting." said Astrael. "STARDUST KNIGHT ATTACK!" and with that the Master's life points went down to 0.

"No! I was so close!" said the Master as he disappeared. "...Perhaps now the drums will stop..."

Then the signers stopped their duel vehicles. Out of coincidence the point in time below them was the field with the blue time machine. Then they realized their knight didn't leave the field when the duel ended. This was because they weren't holograms.

"Thank you for releasing us." said Stardust Knight.

"However, something tells us that this battle was just the beginning." said Red Knight Archfiend.

"In the past we've only been released when great evil is near." said Blackwing Knight.

"So that means something is coming." said Black Rose Dragon, "Something big."

"Do you have any idea what this evil might be?" asked Yusei.

"We don't know." said Ancient Fairy Knight. "But if you ever need us we'll be in your decks."

"In the meantime," said Life Stream Knight, "lets get you home."

When they got back to the field the army was taking the blue box away. "I'd be careful when destroying of that." said Leo.

"What makes you think we're going to destroy it?" asked general Gardner.

"That was what you were going to do with it. Right?" asked Jack.

"It was," said the general, "but we might get some new technologies out of it. So the government is going to study it."

"Are you crazy?" asked Crow, "Don't you know how dangerous that thing could be to the time/space continuum?"

"As compared to how dangerous you can be? We just found out you have real live monsters in your decks. We need something to combat you in case you ever 'go rouge'."

"You saw the broadcast." said Akiza.

"The whole world did." said the general, "Now get out of my way." And then he and the army left with the time machine.

"The army finds a history altering toy and the first thing they want to do is play with it." said Crow, "Even I wouldn't tinker with that thing. What's to stop the Master's future from coming true?"

"We are." said Yusei.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Keep in mind, it was my first fanfiction, although not a fanfiction at the time of its creation. I'm especially wondering about the style of how the duel was written. Please review and tell me if it was good or bad.  
**

**See you next time!**


End file.
